The Awkward Endeavors of Ryuu Konihara
by madhatterthefifth
Summary: She seemed to somehow get into a lot of awkward situations. She had that odd attraction to her.
1. An Indirect Rejection

**An Indirect Rejection (Kise Ryouta)**

[Lunchtime]

"Kyaaa~! Kise-kun look over here!"

Ryuu Konihara let out a breath of annoyance as she sullenly took in the horde of girls blocking the classroom door. It was currently lunchtime and she was in desperate need of her favourite curry bread from the cafeteria. Unfortunately, much to her dismay, she wasn't quick enough to avoid the swarm of rabid fan girls that were now blocking any chance of entering or exiting the classroom. Crestfallen, Ryuu dejectedly shuffled back to her desk grumbling under her breath.

The object of all the melodramatic squealing was none other than the ever so popular and shining idol, Kise Ryouta. Ryuu rolled her eyes at the pitiful mass of girls. It isn't as though Ryuu thought the blonde model was unattractive in any sense, she just didn't understand what set Kise apart from any other famous celebrity. All of the big names in the entertainment industry were never particularly interesting, they just blended into one big heap blinding attention.

Besides that point, there was no gain in gathering around an idol in the first place. It wasn't as if they would decide to date you anyways even after all your mindless following. How could you expect someone who spent half of his or her time around models, to even pay attention to a fan that followed them around like a lost puppy? Ryuu mentally sighed, maybe she just viewed love with too much of a cynical attitude to ever take it seriously.

A sudden voice knocked Ryuu out of her thoughts.

"Gaaah!"

It seemed that in the midst of the crowd, the situation had gotten more intense. Or as intense as fan girls can get. Basically, a lost puppy or "fan" had been shoved into Ryuu's desk. Though no real damage was done to said owner of the desk, the poor pet was unconscious. Peering down at the comatose state follower, Ryuu stiffly looked up to realize that almost the entire population in the immediate area was staring at her. A grumble was heard. The source? Ryuu's stomach. _Awkward._

* * *

><p>After the events that took place, Ryuu along with Kise, much to the distress of the rest of the Kise groupies, had to carry the unnamed fangirl to the nurse.<p>

"Sorry for the trouble, Ryuu-chan~," sing-songed Kise, his hands clasped in front of his face in an apologetic manner.

Standing outside the entrance of the nurse's office, said girl contently devoured a melon bun, a peace offering given to her by the yellow-haired male. Ryuu let out a satisfied hum.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," replied the raven-haired girl, having accepted the melon bread as an apology. "You had no control over the situation." _Even though you really should be able to corral those fans of yours._

"Ah, but I still feel guilty Ryuu-chan~, how about I treat you to some snacks after school?" offered Kise, smiling.

Ryuu stared. "Could you please stop smiling like that?"

"Eh?"

"I'm leaving now," turning on her heel, Ryuu walked back in the direction of the classroom, finding no more interest in the situation at hand.

Kise stood in the hallway gawking at her retreating form, dumbfounded over her remark and indirect rejection.

"…Eh?"


	2. A Misunderstood Confession

**A Misunderstood Confession (Kise Ryouta)**

_Dear Kise-sama, 3_

_Meet me on the rooftop at lunch and listen to my request 3_

_Love,_

_A secret admirer 3 xoxo_

Kise winced at the gaudy glorified pink piece of paper, reading through the unnecessary girly script and overdose of hearts. As much as Kise enjoyed being an idol, the constant pours of confessions did become tiresome. Grimacing at the fact the letter had a _scent,_ Kise pocketed the paper. Quickly recovering, he plastered on a smile and headed towards his classroom.

* * *

><p>"…Excuse me?" Ryuu raised her eyebrow at the current situation.<p>

In front of her, stood a very bright Kise, sheepishly smiling at her. This wouldn't normally have been such an annoyance if he hadn't somehow assumed that she was confessing her nonexistent undying love for him.

"Sorry, Ryuu-chan, I just don't return your feelings for me," Kise tilted his head, smiling apologetically down at her.

"What feelings?"

"No need to be shy Ryuu-chan, I'm flattered that you like me but I just don't have the time for – "

Ryuu cut in, "What are you talking about?"

"Ryuu-chan left me a letter this morning-"

"No I didn't," interrupted Ryuu again.

Pulling out the letter, Kise waved the pink scrap of paper in front of Ryuu's face.

"You left this in my shoe locker didn't you?"

Coughing from the noxious fumes of said letter, Ryuu glanced at the letter. She stared.

"Ryuu-chan?"

She continued to stare.

"Hello?" Kise waved his hands in front of Ryuu trying to snap her out of whatever trance she was currently in.

* * *

><p>She was still staring.<p>

She hadn't even blinked yet. Approximately a minute had passed of complete and utter silence. Kise shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. Suddenly the rooftop door slammed open, causing Ryuu to blink. Glad for a distraction, the blonde male diverted his attention to the source of the outburst.

Panting at the entrance to the roof, stood a hunched over figure, desperately trying to fill their lungs with air. Straightening out their back, the rather loud and dramatic stranger rested their hands on their hips. Standing there was a rather, royal looking girl. Large blonde curls flowed down her back, adorned with ribbons and an actual tiara on top of her head. Even in her panting state she was surrounded in a sparkling aura.

To be put simply, she looked annoying.

Putting one hand on her hip, the other pulling out a paper fan, the intruder opened her lipstick-smothered mouth.

"Kise-sama, I've liked you for a long time now, go out with me!" exclaimed the now evident actual sender of the letter.

Looking over at the girl, Ryuu smirked, turning towards Kise.

"As you can see, this was a misunderstood confession, _Kise-sama~_," cooed Ryuu now fully enjoying the look of discomfort on the idol's face.

"Well I shouldn't intrude on this moment, I'll just be leaving now~," the ebony-haired girl said, slowly sauntering over to the stairway.

Side-stepping around the self-proclaimed secret admirer, Ryuu hummed down the stairs with a skip in her step. Pausing at the bottom of the steps, she shivered. _That girl reeked more than her letter._


	3. Sorry (AN)

Hi, so, sorry for the lack up updates but I can't think of anything to write at the moment. If you have a character or an idea I would be happy to hear it.


End file.
